


A is for Adrien...

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: The Alphabet according to Adrien Agreste.





	A is for Adrien...

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with an awful headache and wrote this. I normally hate poetry so I don’t know what happened. Enjoy!

**A is for Adrien**

The handsome boy that everyone loves

But does anyone really know,

That it is all just a show.

For his fans,

For his father,

Does anyone know?

**B is for Bruised**

What Chat is after the fight, **  
**

What Adrien is under the modelling light,

Hide it with makeup,

Hide it from sight.

**C is for Chat**

The thing that made him free,

Who he wanted to be,

Joking,

Laughing,

Smiles all around,

Underneath is Adrien’s frown.

**D is for Death**

It scares him,

Taunts him,

Follows him round,

Did it take his mum,

Or can she be found?

Will it take Ladybug,

Him too?

He has to keep going, 

Its all he can do.

**F is for Friends**

Chloe?

No.

Not really a friend,

Nino, 

Marinette,

Alya,

Till the end.

**G is for Gone**

His parents,

Mother missing,

And father too,

Hiding behind cold eyes so blue.

 ~~~~**H is for Help**

What he can give Paris,

He couldn’t before,

But now he can kick down the door,

Of his room,

Of his cell,

Of his prison,

He can help.

**I is for I**

What he calls himself,

What everyone does,

But there is no I in Team,

So he puts everyone first,

No matter what,

He can(‘t) handle the worst.

**J is for Jokes**

Her laugh,

Her smile,

She makes it worthwhile,

His jokes show his hopes,

For the future.

**K is for Kitty**

Her nickname for him,

The name he starts to love,

When compared to another it’s above,

Its his,

Just his.

**L is for Ladybug**

The love of his life,

Who pulls him from strife,

Without even knowing it,

One day,

He hopes,

She will be his wife.

**M is for Marinette**

At the start it was hate,

Hurt,

Confusion.

Now it’s friendship,

And he’d be lost without it.

**N is for Nino**

First friend,

First real friend,

The best one he could have,

Who argues for him,

Who trusts him,

Who got akumatized for him,

Together till the end.

**O is for Old**

The man he helped,

The day his life changed,

He wondered what he was doing now.

**P is for Plagg**

The person that turned his life around,

Saved him from loneliness,

The little cat god,

That gave him happiness.

**Q is for Questions**

He has so many,

For his parents,

Why?

For Plagg,

What?

For his lady,

Who?

When,

Will they be answered?

**R is for Running**

He does it a lot,

To his Lady,

From Akumas

To the truth,

From his past,

One day he would just like to stop.

**S is for Special**

Could he really be?

Chosen,

Given a chance,

Given a key.

**T is for Truth**

When will he get it?

About Father,

About Ladybug,

About his mum.

**U is for Understanding**

He and Ladybug have one,

He doesn’t ask,

And neither does she,

Only when it’s serious,

Even if he’s unhappy.

**V is for Vexing**

His life,

What he has to endure,

Being stuck inside,

Away from the world,

Being so close to her,

Then her pulling away,

Vexing because he can only ever come close.

**W is for Wife**

His mum was his fathers wife,

But she still left,

He hopes his will stay,

That love will keep them together,

Forever,

And she will be his Lady.

**X is for Xylophone**

Seriously who gets akumatized because of a xylophone,

Adrien just wants to go home,

Who even cares about a xylophone?

**Y is for Yellow**

The colour of his hair,

Its golden really but they don’t care,

So many drawings of yellow hair

Claiming they love him,

But they don’t care.

**Z is for ZZz**

The sleep he gets at the end of the day,

After all that he has done,

The battles he has won,

He sleeps ready for the next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to leave kudos or a comment, I’m thinking of doing this for the other Miraculous characters so if you want to see that say.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
